What is the problem (analog) with conventional shoes? Shoes do not actually work for you. They do not adapt to your moving about with loaded. There is nothing like a good human fit. In 100 years the “mold” has remained the same.
What is the problem (digital)? Analysis is typically only conducted with awkward equipment and only in the lab. It results in questionable (or subjective) data dumps. Further, static templates can be copied, lost, or stolen. It also provides very limited real-world sampling.